


Night Out

by Sapphsquid



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphsquid/pseuds/Sapphsquid
Summary: A night out turns into much more. Megago (Goggles x Glasses fluff).
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: You might wanna be careful reading this if you like Gloves, one of the parts that's from Glasses' POV gets a little mean. Also this is my first attempt at a Third Person Omniscient POV, so it's probably not great. Rated T for light cussing.

“Glaaaaases! How much longer is this gonna take?”

Glasses silently cursed himself for giving into his teammate’s demands to accompany him that afternoon, having known that something like this would happen.

“I only have one more thing to do, Glasses rebuked, shooting a sharp glance back at Goggles, “And you really have no right to complain when  _ you’re _ the one who insisted on running errands with me.”

“I didn’t think it was gonna take this looooong! It’s coooold! And I’m thirstyyyy!”

“Look,” Glasses came to a stop so that Goggles, who had been struggling to keep up with his longer strides, could catch up, “All I have to do now is go to the pharmacy. If you behave in there and don’t complain, I’ll buy you hot chocolate afterward.”

“Really!?,” Goggles’ face lit up.

“Yeah, but  _ only _ if you stay quiet and don’t run around touching everything,” Glasses replied, knowing full well that he would likely end up buying him hot chocolate either way.

“I can do that! I’ll be so quiet, I’ll turn into a church mouse!,” Goggles puffed his chest out in determination.

“That’s not how the saying goes, but alright,” Glasses shook his head in amusement as they continued down the sidewalk.

Goggles skipped after him, his previous complaints forgotten as they made their way toward the pharmacy farther down the street. Illuminated by the yellow glow of the streetlights, he joyfully hopped on the crunchy leaves that dotted the sidewalk beneath them. He chattered about various topics as they went along, smiling widely, and Glasses couldn’t help feeling like a bit of a monster for not having wanted him to come along.

“Remember our deal?,” Glasses asked as they approached the entrance to the pharmacy.

“Yep!”

A blast of heat welcomed the blue Inklings into the building as they stepped through the motion-sensor doors. Goggles’ eyes instantly widened with interest in his new surroundings, while Glasses’ narrowed in distaste. Though pharmacies didn’t have the nearly sickening amount of cleanliness that hospitals did, he still found them off-putting. His discomfort certainly wasn’t helped by the fact that they were playing Squidmas music in November.

_ It was Splatoween like a week ago _ , Glasses bit back a complaint of his own as they approached the counter.

As Glasses began to speak with the pharmacist, Goggles began to anxiously bounce on the balls of his feet as his urge to misbehave grew stronger. He reminded himself of the treat he’d been promised, shoving his hands down his coat pockets and focusing his gaze on the multicolored floor beneath his feet. Luckily for him, Glasses got what they’d come there for just as he was about to give in, and they were headed back out the door in what couldn’t have been more than five minutes.

“Y--,” What would have been a cheer left Goggles in a hiss of discomfort as he stepped back outside, the chilly breeze feeling even colder than before after his momentary escape into the heated building.

“We need to get you a better coat,” Glasses said, his gaze softening at the sight of his teammate starting to shiver. Goggles had always been quite sensitive to the cold, so it wasn’t exactly shocking that he was shivering despite wearing a winter coat.

“Haha, y-yeah,” Goggles pulled his hood up to cover his already windburnt ears, wondering how on earth Glasses could be comfortable in just the jacket he was wearing.

“Come on,” Glasses gently grabbed Goggles’ wrist, “There’s a Starfishbucks not far from here. You’ll feel better when you’ve gotten something warm to drink.”

Shivering, Goggles told himself that the burning in his cheeks was due to the cold, and had nothing to do with his teammate’s rare display of patience. Finding it oddly difficult to look his teammate in the eye, he stared at his feet as he allowed Glasses to lead him down the sidewalk. As they at last approached the café, Glasses let out a sudden hiss of annoyance that prompted Goggles to look up anxiously, praying that it wasn’t because they were closed. Much to his relief, he instead found that Glasses had been reacting to the door slamming in his face, which the silver Inkling who had just exited hadn’t bothered to hold for them.

“Let’s go,” Goggles tugged on his grumpy friend’s sleeve, not wanting him to start an argument.

Still glaring after the other Inkling, who oddly looked back at him with interest through his odd antennaed shades, Glasses pushed and held the glass door open. Goggles shot him a thankful smile as he stepped inside, shuddering in relief at the warm air that greeted him. He immediately trotted up to the counter, ignoring the “ugh” that his humbug teammate let out at the sight of the Squidmas-decorated interior.

“Coddammit,” Glasses growled to himself as his eyes fell on the all-too-familiar Inkling at the counter.

“Yo, welcome to Starfishbucks, what can I get ya?,” the spiky-tentacled barista greeted, smiling in recognition as they approached.

“Hi, Gloves!,” Goggles cheered.

“What do you want to drink?,” Glasses pulled his wallet out of his pocket, wanting to get their order over with as soon as possible.

“Oh, I want a peppermint hot chocolate!,” Goggles chirped.

“And I’ll have a black coffee.”

“Aw, you sure? That’s like the most boring order ever,” Gloves joked as he retrieved two paper cups to write their names on.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Glasses could feel his eye twitching as he handed over the payment for their drinks.

“Alright, I’ll get those made for you real quick!,” Gloves said as he handed Glasses the receipt.

Taking that as a cue to find a place to sit, Glasses tossed the balled-up receipt into the trash as he headed for the table farthest from the counter. Much to his dismay, Goggles hadn’t followed, instead choosing to remain at the counter and chat with Gloves as he went about making their drinks. He scowled to himself. He wasn’t sure why Gloves bothered him so much, he just… did. Maybe it was because of his annoying obsession with trends? Or his constant need to show off and be the center of attention? He didn’t know. All he knew for sure was that it definitely wasn’t because of the way Goggles was always gushing over how “cool” the green Inkling was, the way he’d used to about  _ him _ .

Glasses was startled out of his brooding by Goggles placing a cup down in front of him. Thanking his teammate as he sat down, he pulled his coffee toward him but decided not to drink it right away. Meanwhile, Goggles raised his own cup to his lips despite the visible steam rising from the hole in the lid.

“Hot!,” he squealed, sticking his burnt tongue out as he recoiled. He put the cup down, pouting as he realized that he would have to wait before he could drink it.

Glasses chuckled at Goggles’ stupidity, his bad mood forgotten.

“Hey, we’re gonna be closing doon, so you guys might not wanna stay too long!,” Gloves called to them from behind the counter.

Glasses couldn’t stand up quickly enough at the excuse to leave. Opposite of Goggles; he’d always had a rather high body temperature, and was eager for an escape from the overpowering heat, and to a lesser extent, annoying Inkling, inside the building.

“Aww! Well, see you later, Gloves!,” Goggles said as he stood up to reluctantly follow Glasses, who grunted a goodbye of his own as they departed.

The Squidmas bells on the door jingled in farewell as they stepped out into what was now night. Noticing that it had become cold enough for him to see his breath clouding in the air, Glasses immediately began to debate which route to the apartment would get his already shivering out of the cold as quickly as possible.

While Glasses thought about directions, Goggles casually glanced at his surroundings before noticing something that made his eyes grow wide in awe. He suddenly took off across the street for a closer look, running as fast as he could without spilling his hot chocolate.

“Hey!,” Glasses yelled as he jogged after him, scowling at what was easily one of his least favorite of Goggles’ habits, “Don’t just run off like that!”

He at last caught up with his troublemaking teammate in the park across from the café, where he found him sitting on a bench and staring up at the sky in wonder.

“Look at how big the moon is!,” Goggles’ big blue eyes twinkled like the stars above them as he pointed up at it.

Glasses had been fully prepared to lecture him about dangerously running across the street like that, but the sudden dryness of his mouth made it impossible to speak. Left with no choice but to humor him, he silently joined Goggles on the bench and looked up, his eyes growing equally wide as he saw what he was talking about.

Hovering just above the distant Inkopolis skyline, the full moon dwarfed the skyscrapers it appeared to perch on. Its pale hue brought to mind images of the oncoming winter, which when paired with the yellowish streetlights, painted a beautiful dance of gold and silver on the surface of the nearby Inkopolis River.

Missing what little heat his body had formed in its sudden burst of activity, Goggles shivered and pressed against Glasses as much as he could. Cod, he was freezing, but he’d changed his mind from earlier and decided that he didn’t want to go home yet. In a city as big and bright as Inkopolis, it was incredibly rare to find such a great view of the night sky.

He cast a sideways glance at Glasses. Possibly even rarer was that the two of them got to spend time alone together like this. He smiled, allowing his head to lean on Glasses’ shoulder. He’d recently begun to fear that they were growing apart, but the events of that evening proved quite the opposite. After all, would Glasses have bought him a drink, looked at the moon with him, and let him snuggle against him like this if he didn’t like him anymore?

_ And would Gloves have made that joke about us being there on a date? _

Goggles’ eyes, which he hadn’t realized had slipped shut, flew open in surprise at the feeling of a hand, a very cold one that was, resting on his cheek.

“Wha- what are you doing?,” he stuttered.

Glasses didn’t answer, not seeming to know himself.

Goggles quickly found himself mirroring Glasses’ soft half-lidded gaze. He had no idea how to describe it, but it felt as if the air between them had changed; as if it were filled with an oddly comfortable tension that hadn’t been there before. Cod, how had he not begun to notice how…  _ pretty _ Glasses was until just recently? The silvery moonlight made it even more obvious; his sharp jawline, those deep blue eyes that were looking at him like he was even beautiful than the scene in front of them… and was it just him, or had they gotten closer?

He squirmed a bit when he realized that their faces had become close enough for their noses to almost touch. Glasses simply continued to hold his cheek and gaze into his eyes deeply, as if he were searching for something in them. What it was, he had no idea.

“I- is there something on my face?,” Goggles laughed softly and a bit nervously, having no idea what he should do or say when it was looking like they were about to--

His eyes stretched wide in astonishment when Glasses’ lips pressed against his own. It didn’t take long for him to melt into the kiss, his eyes slipping shut as his initial shock finally wore off enough for him to realize what was happening. The kiss was brief and clumsy from their inexperience, and Glasses’ slightly chapped lips scraped against his own a bit, but he decided he liked it.

When they pulled apart, they both blushed furiously and averted their gazes, suddenly finding it difficult to resume their loving staring contest. Goggles lightly touched his lips where they’d been connected to his teammate’s (boyfriend’s?) just a moment ago, wrinkling his nose slightly at the gross coffee flavor that had been spread to him.

Glasses, at last getting over his embarrassment and shock that he’d actually had the guts to finally do that, softly broke the silence.

“We should probably go home. I don’t want you to get a cold.”


End file.
